Empire of Meridian
Meridian is a sovereign state that is located in the North West of Europe. This country includes a land of the Meridian in the British Isles. It is located in the south eastern corner of the British Isles, and borders share with Scotland in the North , Wales to the West and Wessex to the South West. The form of government is a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system. The capital is London. It consist of 16 counties, London, Essex, Kent, Hastingshire, Bucks,Bedford, Haverford, Rutland, County Sulfolk, County Nolfolk, County Humber, County Wolverhampton, County Liverpool, County Manchester, County Lincon and Trent The Meridian is a developed country and has the 6th largest economy in the world. It was the worlds most industrialized country and the worlds foremost power during 1834 to 1901. The Meridian still has great power and remains considerable economics, cultural, military, scientific and political influence internationally. History Before 1707 In 1552, The kingdom was part of Mercia and Wessex. Since the Acts of Union of 1707 The union of the UK, wants to split the 65% of England and merge them to one country. The country name was named the Meridian after the Meridian Coast in Hastings. The remaining parts of England was given to Scotland In 1801, the king of Meridian was announced to be Laywead Van Der Carr, a boom in industry in Portsmouth Country and a huge impact in the pollution and things continuously getting worst. It was until 1855 the 'black cloud' disease started spreading and killed 30,000 people The King of Meridain died in 1899 and the Son was instantly crowned King. Alzmerth Van Der Carr was crowned and celebrated in Oakhouse in London. The Black Cloud disease stopped as a result of bulldozing lots of industrial buildings, thus making a big bust on the industry. Since War was declared in 1923, posters begain spreading to the public to recruit. No bombs were hit in the Meridian. In WW2 bombs launched, mostly in London and the London Underground, where a bomb was hit in an stair i n Benthal Green Station. Alzmerth died and a new king was granted to be the Okan Van Der Carr. A prime minster is also announced as well. In 1943, the military ordered ships and fighter planes to attack. 40s, 50s and 60s In 1945 a big festival was made to celebrate the end of WW2. It was a big day for the Meridian as the war was over and everyone can come home to the Meridian. The North Sea flood of 1953, made everyone in the south coast lose there homes, 15,000 saftey houses were made and a huge sandbag wall was use to defend the inner parts of the Meridian, called the Meridian Circle. Modern Times After the 1960s, a big change happened to London, it was developing rapidly durring the 1970s to 2000s as the new London Stock Exchange is built. Development for the London Heathrow began, and a big boom to commercial. Skyscrapers were built in the City, the plot of land was called Thames Wave and renamed in 1991, Cannary Wharf. The DLR was introduced in 1986 and the London Transport Commite was shortly annonced after that. Portsmouth developed to be the 2nd biggest city after Brighton and Chelmsford (now Stevenage is the 2nd bigest city after Portsmouth). A huge housing project was annonced in the Southend Area. The Eurotunnel was also annonced. The M25 (now the M20), was also built in 1971. The HS1 was built and so as the Eurostar service in 1994. It served London Waterloo (now St Pancras) to Folkstone Central and the HS1 was opened in 2007 (more info in the Millenuim Section) , going to London St Pancras to Dover Docks. The King died in 1996 and the new king, King Author the 2nd was crowned the year after that. News broke headlines serving the top of the trending list. Lots of countries head of states visted the Meridian and sat down in a row to watch the funeral. He was buried in Kew Gardens, London. In 1997, King Author II was sent to be seen to the public and TV cammaras were set to King Author II and news broke all around the world. To celebrate the new king, the M20 built a bridge to serve the Essex to Kent crossing, it was named the KAII bridge in 1998. The MISS (Meridian Internet Siciance Society) developed the Fibre Optic Broadband and was shown at London University. Thousands plugged thier computers to the FOB and connected The Millenium The London Eye was built and was rolled out by the public. Waterloo station had to be shut which makes a huge fuss around the London Commuiter Circle, the trains were deiverted to London Paddington. The Spinkaner Tower was also rolled out durring the Millenuim, Brighton became a city and also the Millenuim Staduim was completed as well. The Project Millenuim (Jubbile Line Extenion) was completed and thousands packed in there. These consist of stunning and morden tube stations. Westfield Wood Lane was completed. The HS1 completed to link with Dover. The 400th year aniversary of the Gun Powder Plot was celebrated in 2005. The borders to Wessex in the M4 was built in 2008 as of Wessex becoming a country. The Olympics were held in Stratford and made the saying ' Its Proud to be Mariden'. Geography The geography is a flat land except the White Cliffs of Dover. The weather is usually dull but in the summer, it is usually sunshine. The Meridian uses the Greenwich Mean Time which is observed at Greenwich Maritime District of London. It also observe DST which is called the MST (Meridian Summer Time). A unusual spot of geography is the White Cliffs. These are a poplar tourist spot to look at in the Meridian. Counties of the Meridian The Meridian have 16 counties. They have their own region leader and then their council leader but the Region of London has only 1 region leader and no council leaders. This is because of 1881, the London Council Authority is abolished and there are now two councils in the London Area, Greater London and City of London. City of London should not be confused of Greater London, so the council leader could not control City of London. In addition, when Wessex became a country, a part of Wessex was split to be the North Eastern Part of Wessex. It still have some Wessex powers but technically it is part of the Merdiain. Politics The parliament system is a very complex thing in the Meridian. It has a parliamentary system based on the Westminster System. Its parliamentary palace is called the Houses of Parliament in the Abbey district of London. It has two houses, an elected House of Commons and an appointed House of Lords. All bills are given to the 'crescent' and then being law. (The crescent is a person who picks laws) Regions and Administrative Divisions These are the regions of Meridian Also here are the divisions.Meridian Border A voting for the Meridian to keep independent was confirmed in 2008. The votes were that Meridian will stay independent. However, there might be a slight chance that UK might merdge with Meridian. There are no tolls withn the Meridian and Wessen border but however, you will need a passport when passing Swindon. Bank Holidays These are the bank holidays and Half Terms for Meridan and the South English Borders Cities Economy The Merdiain is the 8th largest economy. The London Stock Exchange is one of the rapid stock exchanges in the world. London's Canary Warf is home to Merdiain Skyscrapers and one of the tallest buildings is in Canary Warf. GDP is incredably high and the highest of the world. The taxes are not too bad with £87.00 is the most. Banks like the StarBank and the Royal Bank of the Merdiain is the most used banks in the Meridian Transport Rail The biggest rail franchise is Southeastern as they provide 75% of its rail services, South West Trains and Southern they provide 40%. Greater Angila in 35%, First Capital Connect in 15% and Other Rail Compainies in 9%. Eurostar is not included The busiest stations in London #London Charings Cross #London Victoria #London Waterloo #London Cannon Street #London Liverpool Street #London Fenchurch Street #London Kings Cross #London St Pancras #London Euston #London Maryleborne #London Paddington The Meridian network is has an extended railway. Railways are privitised by the NRA and railway assets are from NRI. Road The M20 serves an orbitical route around London and Thames Chitton regions. The M20 has serious traffic as 12 traffic delays per minute. The buiest section is the Enfield Area from M1 to the A10. The M2 is the longest road in the Meridian. A huge chunck of the M2 is more calmer rather than the Sevenoaks - Margate Area. The M23 is the newest road because of the 2013 gridlock, those gridlock intersections are replaced. The A27 is the road to Gatwick. The M11 is the road to Stansted and the M31 is the road to London City and M4 to London Heathrow Media TV Meridian TV When TVS was defunct, Meridian took over the bid. In January 1st 1993 on 0:00am, Meridian launched and took over TVS. A Good Morning Meridian was aired in 5:00. Meridian also lanched some good programmes like KayKay and Waterloo Road. Meridian is the main channel for the Meridian Televison. TLDs co.ma is a TLD for the Meridian. It is probited to use .ma (www.internetsite.ma), it allows (www.internetsite.co.ma). However, the .ma is used in goverment such as, The Parlement (parlement.ma), DOP (departmentofprotection.ma), The Meridian Libary (ml.ma), National Society of Curlty to Children and Animals (NSCCA.ma) and the NHS (nhs.ma) Culture Stratford Olympics The most poplar event is the Games of the XXX Olympiad or commonly known for the London Olympics. In a status of the Vist Meridian branch that 234,998,95 people join part of the London Olympics and 1,456 compaines sponsered. The main staduim is the Stratford Maryland Staduim which 455,992,456 people visted Westfield and Stratford Maryland Staduim. An shuttle service is oparated by Southeastern Javilin Service. Also 78,034,23 schools took part to sponsor the Olympics. Athletics rosen due to the games. Brighton Belle A poplar food is the Brighton Belle. It is a fish and chips with an lemon, hand battered fish, deaply fried chips , tar tar and peas. It repesedents Brighton and the Sunshine Coast. The National Satistics show that the Brighton Belle is the 134,508,098 people buy the Brighton Belle. In 2011, 234,75 fishes were out of the Islands and sourced by people in Finland. That is because it is too cold to catch local fish. Sporting Meridian has a wide sporting and in the 19th Centruy, many sports that are now played all around the world. Sport orignating from Meridian is assosiation football,cricket,rugby,tennis,badmington,hockey,boxing,snooker,rounders, billards,bowls, horse racing and fox hunting. The national football team is Meridian Football Team who is located in Wembley Staduim. Pages in the Meridian *Maxi and you (supermarket) *Education in the Meridian *Opwr Tija Kwaj *Meridian Television *London (Meridian) *Maridian Languge *Royal Lewes Cities in the Meridian *Brighton and Hove Category:Meridian Category:European Union Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Pages undergoing construction Category:Country Category:Countries on Earth Category:Worlds Category:Regions